Given the broad and ever-growing range of computing and data networking technologies that are available, modern day users commonly utilize a plurality of different types of computing devices to execute a plurality of different types of applications each of which performs one or more prescribed tasks and/or functions. Each of these different types of computing devices often supports a plurality of different user input mechanisms (e.g., different modes of user input). In other words, each of the computing devices that is utilized by a given user may be able to receive input from the user via a plurality of different user input mechanisms, where the user may be free to choose from any of these mechanisms and dynamically change the particular mechanism they are currently utilizing at will.